


Switching sides

by Drarrytomarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytomarry/pseuds/Drarrytomarry
Summary: Au: where Tom and Harry switch places.





	1. A/N Note

**Note**

Before I start this. This might have changes and everything from the plots and movies but, I might take the plot from the books what is related. This might have your favourite character as bashing.

 

  Sorry for everyone who is disappointed and this is my fanfic on wattpad and I wanted to put it in here. Between the wattpad and this. This might have changes from my wattpad. Everything will change from my wattpad and this is a slow update.

   Disclaimer: I don't own the character, it belongs to Jk Rowling. 


	2. The very secret of the diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first or second Chapter maybe. Hope you enjoy!

     Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her  usually toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet. 

        "What's up, Myrtle?" Said Tom.

         "Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserablely. 

          "Come to throw something else at me?"

     Tom waded across to her stall and said,"Why would I throw something at you?"

          "Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, splashed onto the already sopping floor."Here I am, miding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me....."

       "But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," Said Tom,reasonably."I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

     He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked,"Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because  _she_ can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha,ha,ha! What a lovely game, I  _don't_ think!"

    "Who threw it at you, anyway?" Asked Tom. 

     " _I_ don't know.... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell through the top of my head," Said Myrtle glaring at them."Its over there, it got washed out....."

     Tom and Ron looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Tom stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back. 

     "What?" Said Tom. 

      "Are you crazy?" Said Ron.

       "It could be dangerous."

      _"Dangerous?"_ Said Tom, laughing."Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

      "You'd be surprised," Said Ron, who was looking apprehensively at the book."Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated-Dad's told me-there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read  _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could  _never stop reading!_ You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-headed And-"

       "All right,I've got the point," Said Tom. 

     The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy. 

     "Well, we won't find out unless we look at it," he said, and he ducked around Ron and picked it up off the floor. 

     Tom saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded years on the cover told him it was fifty years. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "H.J.POTTER" in smudged ink. 

    "Hang on," Said Ron, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Tom's shoulder."I know that name..... H.J.POTTER got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

    "How on earth d'you know that?" Said Tom amazement. 

     "Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," Said Ron resentfully." That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

    Tom peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of, not even  _Auntie Mabel's,_ or  _dentist, half-past three._

"He never wrote in it," Said Tom disappointed.

      "I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" Said Ron curiously.

     Tom turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.

    "He must've been Muggle-born," Said Tom thoughtfully but he wasn't a Muggle born. He was a half blood and Tom knew the name already before since his previous year of Hogwarts."To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road....."

     "Well,it's not much use to you," Said Ron. He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

    Tom, however,pocketed it.

**********

   Tom sat on his four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, notone of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then he pulled out a new bottle out of his bedside cabinet, dippedhis quill into it, anddropped a blot onto the first of the diary.

     The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, asthough it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Tomloaded up his quill a second time and,"Myrtle name is Tom Riddle."

     The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, somethinghappened. 

    Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Tom had never written. 

    _"Hello, Tom Riddle. My name is Harry Potter. How did you come by my diary?"_

These words, too,faded away, but not before Tom had started to scribble back. 

    "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."

     He waited eagerly for Potter's reply. 

      _"luckily that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."_

"What do you mean?" Tom scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement. 

      _"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"That'swhere I am now," Tom wrote quickly." I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

   His heart was hammering. Potter's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew.

    _"Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamedthat such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."_

Tom nearly upset his ink bottle in his hurry to write back.

     "It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?'

      _"I can show you, if you like,"_ came Potter's reply.  _"You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."_

Tom hesitated his quill suspended over the diary. What did Potter mean? How could he be taken inside somebody else’s memory? He glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When he looked back at the diary, he saw fresh words forming.

     _"Let me show you."_

Tom paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters. 

    "OK."

      The pages of thr diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the mounth of June. Mounth hanging open, Tom saw that little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a minuscule television screen. His hands trembling slightly, He raised the book to press his eyes against the little window, And before he knew what was happening, He was tilting forward; the window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed, and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.

         He felt his feet hit solid ground, And stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly focus.

       He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office---but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Tom had never seen this man before.

      "I'm sorry," he said shakily."I didn't mean to butt in---"

      But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Tom drew nearer to his desk and stammered,"Er--I'll just go, shall I?"

        Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem even to have heard him. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Tom raised his voice.

       "Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," he half-shouted.

        The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Tom without glancing at him, and went to draw the curtains at his window.

         The sky outside the window was ruby-red; it seemed to be sun-set. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door.

         Tom looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix---no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Potter had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Tom, was little more than phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago.

       There was a knock on the office door.

       "Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble  voice.

        A boy about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was shorter than Tom, but he,too, had jet-brown hair.

      "Ah, Potter," said the headmaster.

      "You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Said Potter. He looked nervous.

      "Sit down," said Dippet."I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

      "Oh," said Potter. He sat down, gripping his hands together tightly. 

       "My dear boy," said Dippet kindly," I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

      "No," said Potter at once."I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that--to that---"

       "You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" Said Dippet curiously.

       "Yes, sir," said Potter, reddening sliglty. 

        "You are Muggle-born?"

        "Half-blood, sir," said Potter."Muggle father, witch mother."

        "And are both yours parents---?"

       "My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me----Harry after my father, James after my granfather."

     Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically. 

       "The thing is, Harry," he sighed,"special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances...."

     "You mean all these attacks, sir?" Said Potter, and Tom's heart leapt, and moved closer, scared of missing anything.

     "Precisely," said the headmaster."My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy...the death of that poor little girl....You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the---er--- source of all this unpleasantness....."

         Potter's eyes had widened.

        "Sir---if the person was caught---if it all stopped---"

       "What do you mean?" Said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair."Potter, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

      "No, sir," said Potter quickly.

        But Tom was sure it was the same sort of "no" that he himself had given Dumbledore.

       Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.

      "You may go, Harry......"

         Potter said off his chair and sloughed out of the room. Tom followed him.

       Down the moving spiral staircase they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Potter stopped, and so did Tom, watching him. Tom could tell that Potter was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed.

       Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, He hurried off, Tom gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called Potter from the marble stair case.

      "What are you doing, wandering around this late, Harry?" 

      Tom gasped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-years younger Dumbledore.

        "I had to see the headmaster,sir," said Potter.

      "Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Potter exactly the kind of penetrating stare Tom knew so well."Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since..."

       He sighed heavily, bade Potter good night, and strode off. Potter watched him and walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Tom in hot pursuit.

      But to Tom's disappointment, Potter led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Tom had Potions with Snape. The torches hadn't lit, and when Potter pushed the door almsot closed, Tom could only just see him, standing stock-still, by the door, watching the passage out-side.

         It felt to Tom that they were for at least an hour. All he could see was the figure if Potter at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Tom had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing he could return to the present, He heard something move beyond the door.

        Someone was creeping along the passage. He heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where he and Potter were hidden. Potter, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Tom tip-toeing behind, forgetting that he couldn't be heard.

        For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Potter stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Tom heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.

       "C'mon......gotta get the outta here...C'mon now....in the box...."

        There was something familiar about that voice...

       Potter suddenly jumped around the corner. Tom stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front an open door, a very large box next to it.

       "Evening,Hagrid," Said Potter sharply.

       The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

      "What yer doin' down here, Harry?"

       Potter stepped closer.

        "It's all over," he said."I'm going to have to turn  you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

        "What d'yeh---"

         "I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and----"

        "It never killed no one!" said the large boy, backing against the closed door. From behind him, Tom could hear a funny rustling and clicking.

        "Come on, Rubeus," said Potter, moving yet closer."The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered...."

        "It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage."He wouldn' He never!"

         "Stand aside, Hagrid!" Said Potter, drawing out his wand.

         "No!"

         "Stand aside Hagrid!"

         "N-no!"

        His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Tom let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone---

       A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a clean of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp lingers-Potter raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Potter scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling,"NOOOOOO!"

      The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Tom felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Potter's diary lying open on his stomach.

      Tom sits up quickly, shaking in violent. He knows why Hagrid got expelled and he have found out that he is the one who have opened the Chamber, Fifteen years ago.

     Tom sighs as he pocketed the diary before Ron entered the dorimitory. He is gonna kept the diary and nothing goes wrong if he kept it. Does He?


	3. Imaginary friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be having double update.

  "Shit!" Harry's head have bang on the floor. He was lift again, clothes are hanging from him as he bang again. Tom have been shaking the diary over and over again making Harry can't stop banging his head.

    When Tom kept the diary, strange things happen from him. He have a strange tingles coming from his spine, his things where moving from mid-air like a ghost hunting him, for some reason he thinks it was Headless Nick. A Gryffindor's ghost and he always blame him. For....hunting him.

    Attacks never happen again, students and teachers thought the attack will never happen again, slowly. Nothing of the students have petrified and no written on the walls. Seems like the wizarding is safe again. Does it?

    The wizarding isn't safe, many reason will come. Hermione was still in the hospital wings, petrified from the terrifying monster from the Chamber, she have a round mirror into her hand and her other, was clenching. She went to the library and she suddenly got petrified. 

    Ron have to visit heromione multiple times if she was okay, Madam pomfey won't let him in the hospital wings. Since she have to deal Hermione's poly juice potion as a cat. Furs was all over her face, ears are poking out of her hair and she have a  _tail_. Ron have to snook to the hospital wings if Madam pomfey wasn't around. 

     Tom have dropped the diary on the floor, he lay backward into his bed. Sighing deeply looking at the emtpy ceiling. Harry have a great thud on the floor, his head almost bleed. Sitting up in pain, rubbing his head from the back eagerly. 

       Is always happen if Tom doesn't have things to do into his life. He gets bored sometimes and played around the diary like, ripping the one piece of paper, shaking it, dropping it on the floor and many more. He made Harry suffer in pain without noticing it.

     Harry have stand up, legs are wiggling his eyes are blurry as he gave his head a little shake. Tom doesn't know that Harry was invisible. Watching him. He practically helps Tom answered all those hard questions coming from the professors.  Is like having imaginary helper or friend.

      Looking back from Tom who still looking up to the ceiling. Harry's feet where floating from mid-air and went to Tom's pet snowy handsome night owl.

     _Hedwig._

     Shaking the little rascal's cage. The owl have opened his eyes, he was having a beauty sleep until Harry shook him up.

     The owl was having a panic hooting sounds, calling Tom for help. But the teenager gryffindor doesn't notice that little rascal hoots.

    Eyes are widen from the owl and it felt dizziness. It falls from the swing and fainted, feathers have spread from the cage and the owl was breathing in panic. He was twitching and he looked like a dead smelly owl.

     "Wonderful Hedwig! Have some rest." Tom said in a low tone voice. Still sighing and nothing else to do, sitting up from the bed as he stands up. He have stepped the diary's heart.

     Screaming in agorly. Harry have cried in pain, tears was leaked from his green eyes. He should have kill the man before, not saying nice things to him.

     Tom Felt like the room was shaking, looking like it have an earthquake. Tom takes a one step forward and picked up the diary. Harry have stopped screaming in pain, his eyes where red from the tears, his lip looked dry because of screaming. 

     Going though him, Harry was ready to kill him since he doesn't know. But got hit by a diary from his head as it dropped again from the floor. Harry have fell on the floor, he can sees little duck where circling around.

     Tom swips his feet. Removing the little dust on his feet and he made Harry as a carpet. 

    "Ow......" Harry howled in pain quitely.

    Grabbing his bag and shoving it on his shoulder and dash out of the room. Harry have sit up, eyes are glowing in anger and he already have enough of Tom.  He made Harry suffer in pain. Since Tom doesn't know it because he was invisible.

    He wanted revenge and kill the man already, instead of saying nice things to him like before. 


	4. Aragog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot was taken by JK Rowling. But I might change it my own version in the Future.

   The diary have stolen from Tom's room and no clue who is the person have stole the diary. It made Tom mad about his previous diary since, Harry hated him for making him suffer in pain.

    The attack is happen again and this time. It have written on the walls:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER!

      The written made the professors in shock. Mcgonagall knows who is 'her' will lie in the Chamber and it was Ginny. Ron and Tom was in shock about what she said. Peeking from the nearest pillar as they hearing what they are saying. 

      Night time have come. Tom and Ron have went to Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank window. When Tom pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep,booming barks, they hastily fed him with treacle toffee from a thin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together. 

     Tom left the Invisible Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be need for it in the pitch-dark forest. 

    "C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," Said Tom, panting his legs, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.

     Tom took out his wand,murmured _"Lumos!"_ and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders. 

    "Good thinking," Said Ron." I'd light mine, too, but you know--- it'd probably blow up or something...."

    Tom tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the tress.

    "Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst." I'm ready. Let's go."

     So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots. And leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Tom's wand, they followed the steady trickle of the spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves.

    Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Tom's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path. 

     Tom paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside his little sphere of light was pitch-blank. He had never been this deep into the forest before. He could vividly remember Hagrid advising him not to leave the forest path last time he'd been in there. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.

     Something wet touched Tom's hand and he jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose. 

     "What d'you reckon?" Tom said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand.

     "We've come this far," Said Ron.

     So they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the tress. They couldn't move quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in theit way, barely visible in the near blackness. Tom could feel Fang's hot breathe on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Tom could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.

     They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be slopping downward, though the tress were as thick as ever.

     Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Tom and Ron jump out of their skins.

     "What?" Said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Tom's elbow very hard. 

    "There's something moving over there," Tom breathed."listen....sounds like something big....."

     They listened. Some distance to their right,  the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the tress.

    "Oh,no," Said Ron."Oh,no,oh,no,oh----"

    "Shut up," Said Tom frantically. "It'll hear you."

     "Hear  _me_?" Said Ron in an unnaturally high voice." It's already heard Fang!"

     The darkness seemed to be pressing on their eyeballs as they stood,terried, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

     "What'd you think it's doing?" Said Tom.

     "Probably getting ready to pounce," Said Ron. 

    They waited,shivering hardly daring to move.

     "D'you think it's gone?" Tom whispered. 

      "Dunno-----"

    Then, to their right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that both of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of throns and yelped even louder.

    "Tom!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief."Tom, it's our car!"

     _"What?"_

    "Come on!"

    Tom blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripling, and a moment later they had emerged into a clearing.

    Mr.Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, it's headlightstill ablaze. As Ron walked, openmouthed,toward it, it moved slowly toward him, excalty like a large, turquoise dog greeting its owner. 

    "It's been here all the time!" Said Ron delighted,walking around the car."Look at it. The forest's turned it wild...."

   The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it has taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all taken on it; he kept close to Tom, who could feel him quivering. His breathing slowing down again, Tom stuffed his wand back into his robes.

    "And we thought it was going to attack us!" Said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it."I wondered where it had gone!"

   Tom squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.

    "We've lost the trail," he said." C'mon, let's go and find them."

   Ron didn't speak. He didn't move.His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Tom, His face was livid with terror.

  Tom didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking sounds and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around facedown. Struggling,terrified, he heard more clicking, and saw Ron's legs leave the ground,too, heard Fang whimpering and howling------ next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees.

    Head hanging, Tom saw that what had hold of him was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutchingredients him tightly below  pair of shinning black pincers. Behind him, he could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron. 

   They were moving in to the very heart of the forest. Tom could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly, but Tom couldn't have yelled even if he had wanted to; he seemed to have felt his voice back with the car in the clearing.

    He never knew how long he was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for him to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Cracking his neck sideways,he realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of tress,so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene he had ever laid eyes on.

     Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged,black,hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying Tom made its way down the steep slope toward a mist,domed Web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellow closedeath in all around it,clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.

    Tom fell to the ground on all fours as the spiders released him. Ron and Fang thunder down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Tom Felt.  His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping. 

    Tom suddenly realized that the spinder that had dropped him was saying something. It has been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with word he spoke.

   "Aragog!" it called."Aragog!"

    And from the middle of the misty, domed Web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged,very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

     "What is it?" He said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

       "Men," clicked the spider who had caught Tom. 

      "Is it Hagrid?" Said Aragog,moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely. 

      "Strangers," clicked the spinder who had brought Ron.

       "Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully."I was sleeping....."

       "We're friends of Hagrid's," Tom shouted.His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.

     _Click,click,click_ went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow.

    Aragog paused. 

     "Hagrid has never sent men into out hollow before," he said slowly. 

     "Hagrid's in trouble," Said Tom,breathing very fastrong. "That's why we've come."

     "In trouble?" Said the aged spider, and Tom thoughto he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers."But why has he sent you?"

    Tom thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could.

    "They think, up at school, that Hagrid's been setting a----a----something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

     Aragog clicked his pincers furiously,and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause,except applause didn't usually make Tom feel sick with fear. 

    "But that was years ago," Said Aragog fretfully."Years and years ago. I remembered it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that  _I_ was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

     "And you....you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" Said Tom, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.

     "I!' Said Aragog,clicking angrily."I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me,hidden in a cupboard in the castle,feeding me on scraps from the table.Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown,all through Hagrid's goodness...."

     Tom summoned what remained of his courage.

      "So you never-----never attacked anyone?"

      "Never," croaked the old spider." It would have been my instinct,but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark abundance quite...."

      "But then....Do you know what  _did_ kill that girl?" Said Tom."Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-----"

     His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and rustling of many long legs shifting angrily: large black shaped shifted all around him.

     "The thing that lives in the castle," Said Aragog,"is an ancient creature we spiders fear above others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

    "What it is?" Said Tom urgently. 

    More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closin in.

     "We do not speak of it!" Said Aragog fiercely." We do not name it! I never told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times.'

    Tom didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed Web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward Tom and Ron.

   "We'll just go,then," Tom called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

    "Go?" Said Aragog slowly." I think not..."

     "But-----but----"

     "My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our last midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

    Tom spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking,their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.

    Even as he reached for his wand. Tom knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but he tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud note sounded,and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.

    Mr. Weasley's car was thunderinformed down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching,knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in air. The car screeched to a halt in front of Tom and Ron and the doors flew open.

    "Get Fang!" Tom yelled,diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of free car----- the doors slammed shut----- Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest,branches wiping the windowsas the car wound it's way cleverly through the widest gasps, following a pathalf it obviously knew.

     Tom looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.

     "Are you okay?"

     Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak.

********

  Tom went back into Hagrid's cabin after the long bumping ride frpm the forest. Hearing the long pincers from the forest as it all went back from the hollow. Getting the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Tom got outside again, he found Ron being violently sick in the pumpkin patch.

   "Follow the spiders," Said Ron weakly,wiping his mouth on his sleeve."why can't we follow the butterflies?'

   "We can't." Said Tom." If you wish, you can follow the butterflies by yourself and your will meet the big butterfly."

   Ron changed his mind. He doesn't want to follow the butterfly and his eyes are popping out again. 

       


	5. The Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't update for a while. I don't know if you guys liked this.....

   As Ron and Tom have found out where does the Chamber has been located and they even found out who is the girl died in the bathroom. They found out from Hermione's other hand,clenched as ball that it have been there. A piece of paper was being ripped apart and it seems like she ripped a book from the library before she was petrified.

    Before those two boys went to the bathroom. They go to lockhart's office as they push the door eagerly with a narrative face.

    "Are you going somewhere?" Said Tom.

    "Er, well, yes," Said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of him-self from the back door as he spoke and starting to roll it up.

    "Urgent call-----unavoidable----got to go------"

    "What about my sister?" Said Ron jerkily.

    "Well,as to that-----most unfortunate-----" Said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrecked open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag."No ones regrets more than I---"

   "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Said Tom."You can't go now! with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

   "Well----I must say-----when I took the job------" Lockhart muttered, now pilling socks on top of his robes."nothing in the job description-----didn't expect----"

    "You mean you're  _running away_?" Said Tom disbelievingly."After all that stuff you did in your books-----"

    "Books can be misleading," Said Lockhart delicately. 

     "You wrote them!" Tom shouted. 

     "My dear boy," Said Lockhart, straightening up and frowing at Tom."Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think  _I'd_ done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And witch who banished Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on----"

     "So you've been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?' Said Tom incredulously.

    "Tom,Tom," Said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently,"it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track thelse people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Tom. It's not all books signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

      He banged the kids of his trunks and locked them.

    "Let's see," he said."It think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

     He pulled out his wand and turned to them. 

     "Awfully sorry,boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book---"

     Tom reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Tom bellowed, _"Expelliumus!"_

    Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window. 

   "Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," Said Tom furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart waso looking up at him, feeble once more. Tom still pointing his wand at him. 

    "What d'you you want me to do?" Said Lockhart weakly."I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

    "You're in luck," Said Tom, focusing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint."We think  _we_ know where it is.  _And_ what's inside of it.  Let's go."

    Marching out of his office though the bathroom, Moaning have popped out of her head from the U-bend from the toilet seat of her stall. Quickly getting out and asked them why they are here. Tom have explained everything and asked a couple of questions about her, how she died.

     Just in a few minutes, The sink was opening and revealing a big hole of pipe, might have been straight to the Chamber. Moaning have pointed it early and Tom have used Paselmouth from the tap of the strange statue of snake.

    Dragging Lockhart back, Ron and Tom have told Lockhart he should go first, since he is walking away awkwardly. 

    "GO!" Ron said frequently,pushing Lockhart into the big pipe of hole. He slides down into the pipe, hearing him scream violently.

    "Oh,Tom," Said Moaning, her eyes are twinkling in happiness."If you die there, you are welcome to share my toilet."

   Without a word from the teenager, he jumps straight to the pipe, his face was now in awkward what Moaning have said early. 

   Ron was the very last to jump as he slides down the pipe, trying not to scream.

    They reach the very bottom, a squishy sounds was smushing all around as they stepped it one by one from they feet as the disgusting green of dirt was sticking on they shoes.

  "Ewww." Ron said in disgust, pinching his nose as he tries not to sniff from the very bad smell. 

   Stepping from the other side of the pipe, Ron was still in very disgust of the green of dirt was sticking on his shoes.

    The place was looked like a cave, pointing Rocks was on the ceiling and the ground was filled with a coulpe rocks. 

    Tom have stopped his walks. Looking at the big long skeleton of a dead snake, mouth was wide open. Going though it as Tom touches the spinal corde of it. It might have been laid there for a hundreds of years.

    "The adventure ends here boys!" He said, he snatched Ron's wand early." I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and you two  _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body- say good-bye to your memorie."

    He raised Ron's Spelltaped wand high over his head and yelled. _"Oblivite!"_

    The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Tom flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was trembling alone, gazing at a solid wall if broken rock.

    "Ron!" He shouted.

     "Are you okay? Ron!"

    "I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice behind the rock-fall."I'm okay!----this git's not, though---he got blasted by the wand-----"

    There was a dull thud and a loud"ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. 

    "What now?' Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. 

     "We can't get through--it'll take ages..."

     "Wait here," he called Ron. He figured out that this is a cave, huge cracks from the ceiling looks falling apart, it might have crushed Tom if he stayed here for a long and he is wasting time because Ginny was in the Chamber for an hour."Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on...If I'm not back in an hour."

    Ron nodded.

    Tom saw a solid a solid wall ahead on which two endswined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Tom approached,his throat very dry. There was need to pretend these stone snake's were real; their eyes strangely alive.

    He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

     _"Open,"_ Said Tom, in a low hiss.

    The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Tom, shaking from head to foot, walked inside. 

    Ron looked around as he found big hole through the stone rocks, he quickly goes to it as he stands up quickly. He followed Tom behind quitely and not miding to stay with Lockhart. 

   


	6. The Heir of Slytherin (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so I hope I feel well ;_;

     _"Ginny!"_ Tom muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees."Ginny---don't be dead----please don't be dead---" He flung his wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be----

    "Ginny, please wake up," Tom muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. 

     "She won't wake," said a soft voice. 

      Tom jumped and spun around on his knees. 

     A short boy, brown hair with round glasses was leaning against the nearest pillar like,watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Tom were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him---

      "Harry---- _Harry Potter?"_

      Potter nodded, not taking his eyes off Tom's face. 

      "What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Tom said desperately."She's not---she's not----"

      "She's still alive,"said Potter."But only just."

      Tom stared at him. Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shinning about him, not a day older than twelve. 

      "Are you a ghost?" Tom said uncertainly. 

      "A memory,"said Potter quitely."Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

      He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Tom had found in Moaning Myrtle's. For a second, Tom wondered how it had got there----but there were more pressing matters to deal with. 

      "You've got to help me, Harry," Tom said, raising Ginny's head again."We've got to get her out of here. There's a baskilisk...I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment....Please, help me----"

      Potter didn't move. Tom, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again. 

      But his wand had gone. 

      "Did you see----?"

        He looked up. Potter was still watching him----twirling Tom's wand between his long fingers. 

       "Thanks," Said Tom, stretching out his hand for it.

       A smile curled the corners of Potter's mouth. He continued to stare at Tom, twirling the wand idly. 

       "Listen," Said Tom urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. _" We've got to go!_ If the baskilisk comes----"

      Tom lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer. 

      "What'd you mean?" He said."Look, give me my wand, I might need it----"

       Potter's smile broadened.

        "You won't be needing it," he said.

       Tom stared at him.

       "What d'you mean, I won't be----"

       "I've waited a long time for this, Tom Riddle," Said Potter."For the chance to see. To speak to you."

        "Look," Said Tom,losing patience,"I don't think you get it. We're in the  _Chamber of Secrets._ We can talk later'----"

      "We're going to talk now," Said Potter, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Tom's wand.

      Tom stared at him. There was something very funny going on here.....

       "How did Ginny get like this?" He asked slowly. 

       "Well, that's an interesting question," Said Potter pleasantly."And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

       "What are you talking about?" Said Tom. 

       "The diary," Said Potter." _My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for mouths and mouths, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes----how her brother  _tease_ her, she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books,how"----Potter's eyes glinted-----"how she didn't think famous,good,great Tom Riddle would  _ever_ like her....."

       All the time he spoke, Potter's eyes never left Tom's face. There was almost hungry look in them. 

       "It's very  _boring,_ having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on."But I was patient. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply  _loved_ me.  _No one's ever understood me like  like you, Harry...... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in.....It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket......"_

Potter laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Tom's neck.

      "If I say it myself, Riddle, I've been able to Charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of  _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of  _my_ soul back into  _her...._ "

        "What d'you mean?" Said Tom, whose mouth had gone very dry.

       "Haven't you guessed yet, Tom Riddle?" Said Potter softly."Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mubloods, and the Squib's cat."

       "No," Tom whispered.

       "Yes," Said Potter calmly." Of course, she didn't  _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries....far more interesting, they became.... _Dear Harry,"_ he recited, watching Tom's horrified face, _"I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Harry, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Harry, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me.... There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Harry, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad......I think I'm one attacking everyone, Harry!"_

Tom's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

       "It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," Said Potter."But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where  _you_ came in, Riddle. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was  _you_ , the very person I was most anxious to meet...."

       "And why did you want to meet me?" Said Tom. Anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

       "Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Riddle," Said Potter."Your whole  _fascinating_ history." His eyes rover over the lighting scar on Tom's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier."I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-----"

       "Hagrid's my friend," Said Tom, his voice now shaking."And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but----"

       Potter laughed his high laugh again. 

       "It was my word against Hagrid's, Riddle. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Harry Potter, poor but brilliant, parentless but so  _brave_ , school prefect, model student....on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls...but I admit, even  _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought  _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken  _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secrets entrance....as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!

        "Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train as gamekeeper. Yes, I think  Dumbledore might have guessed....Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did....."

        "I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," Said Tom, his teeth gritted. 

       "Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," Said Potter carelessly."I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my twelve-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finished Salavar Slytherin noble work."

       "Well, you haven't finished it," Said Tom triumphantly."No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again----"

     "Haven't I already told you," Said Potter quitely." Killing Mubloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many mouths now, my new target has been----you.

      Tom stared at him.

       "How is it that  _you_ \---- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent----managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did  _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldermort's powers were destroyed?"

      There was an odd gleam in his hungry eyes now.

     "Why do you care how I escaped?" Said Tom slowly."Voldermort was after your time."

      "Voldermort," Said Potter softly." is my past, pressent, and future, Tom Riddle..."

       He pulled Tom's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words: 

      HARRY JAMES POTTER

 

    Then he waved the wand once, the letters of his name have changed into a new words:

   I AM LORD VOLDERMORT 

 

    "You, your the Heir of Slytherin." Tom said quitely and Potter looks at him slowly. _"Voldermort."_


	7. The Heir of Slytherin (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot was taken from the chamber scene. JK Rowling Chamber of Secrets.

      "You see?" He whispered."It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends, only of course. You think I was going to use my fifthly Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salavar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who lived abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Riddle----I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

      Tom's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared nimbly at Potter, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Tom's own parents, and so many other....At last he forced himself to speak.

      "You're not," he said, his quiet voice full hatred.

        "Not what?" snapped Potter.

        "Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," Said Tom, breathing fast."Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare to try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days----"

      The smile had gone from Potter's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.

       "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere  _memory_ of me!" He hissed. 

       "He's not as gone as you might think!" Tom retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Potter, wishing rather than believing it to be true-----

        Potter opened his mouth, but froze.

        Music was coming from somewhere, Potter whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber, Ron have ducked his head in order not to be seen. He have been hiding there for an hour where Tom have started. The music was growing louder. It was eerie,spine-tingling,unearthly; it lifted the hair on Tom's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice it's normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Tom felt it vibranting inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. 

        A crimson bird the size of a Swan had appeared, pipping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

        A second later, the bird was flying straight at Tom. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Tom looked up and saw it had a long,sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

        The bird stopped singing. It data still and warm next to Tom's cheek, gazing steadily at Potter. 

        "That's a phoenix....." Said Potter, staring shrewdly back at it.

          _"Fawkes?"_ Tom breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently. 

         "And _that_ \-----" Said Potter, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped,"that's the old school Sorting Hat---"

       So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Tom's feet.

        Potter began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Potter were laughing at once----

       "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Tom Riddle? Do you feel safe now?"

        Tom didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone, and he waited for Potter to stop laughing with his courage mounting.

        "To business, Riddle," Said Potter, still smiling broadly."Twice--- in  _your_ past, in  _my_ future---- we have met. And twice I failed to kill you.  _How did you survive?_ Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly."the longer you stay alive."

      Tom was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Potter had the wand. He, Tom, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel. It looked bad, all right...but the longer Potter stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny..... and in the meantime, Tom noticed suddenly, Potter's out line was becoming clearer, more solid....If it had to be a fight between him and Potter, better sooner or than later.

      "No ones knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," Said Tom abruptly."I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't  _kill_ me. Because my mother died to save me. My common  _Muggle-born_ mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage."She stopped you killing me. And You weren't hiding last year, standing with the man with a purple turban and both of you are standing in front of----"

       Potter's face contorted. Then forced it into an awful smile.

       "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now.... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. Because there are strange likeness between us, Tom Riddle. Even you muse have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Paselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even  _look_ something alike.....But after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

       Tom stood, tense, waiting for Potter to raise his wand. But Potter's twisted smile was widening again.

       "Now, Riddle, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the power of Lord Voldermort, Heir of Salavar Slytherin, against famous.....Tom Riddle, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him...."

       He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Tom, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Potter stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Potter opened his mouth wide and hissed----but Tom understood what he was saying......

        _"Speak to me, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_

        Tom wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder. 

      Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving, Horrorstuck, Tom saw his mouth opening, wider and, to make a huge black hole.

       And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

      Tom backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, answer as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheeks as he took flight. Tom wanted to shout,"Don't leave me!" But what chance did a phoenix have against the king serpents?

     Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Tom felt it shudder---- he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from the Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Potter's hissing voice:

       _"kill him."_

      The baskilisk was moving toward Tom; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Tom began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way----Voldermort was laughing----

      Tom tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood---the serpent was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming----There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Tom so hard that great was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body, he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing widly off the pillars----

      He couldn't help it---- he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

      The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Tom trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what distracted the snake. 

      Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the baskilisk was snapping furiously at him with Fang's long and thin as saberd---- 

       Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail trashed, narrowly missing Tom, and before Tom could shut his eyes, it turned--- Tom looked straight into its face and saw that it's eyes, both its great,bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix: blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

       _"NO!"_ Tom heard Potter screaming. _"LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!"_

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, pipping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured  from its ruined eyes.

      "Help me, help me," Tom muttered widly,"someone---anyone-----"

      The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Tom ducked. Something soft hit his face. 

       The baskilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Tom's arms. Tom seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance--- he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the baskilisk's tail swung over him again.

        _Help me---help me----_ Tom thought, his eyes screwed tight under the hat.  _Please help me_

       There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. 

      Something very hard and heavy thudder onto of Tom's head, almost knocking him out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something very long and hard beneath him.

        A gleaming silver medal sword appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

        _"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! SNIFF----SMELL HIM!"_

         Tom was on his feet, ready. The baskilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting the pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth strengthing wide, wider enough to swallow him whole, lines with fangs long as his sword, glittering venomous------

     It lunged blindly----Tom dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, it's forked tounge lashed Tom's side. He raised the sword in both his hands-----

      The baskilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true-----Tom threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth-----

       But as warm blood drebched Tom's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arms and it splintered as the baskilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching to the floor.

       Tom slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirlpool of full color.

        A patch of scarlet swam past, Tom heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.

        "Fawkes," Said Tom quickly."You were fantastic, Fawkes....."

       He felt the bird's lay its beatiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang pierced him.

        He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.

        "You're dead, Tom Riddle," Said Potter's voice above him."Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what's he's doing. Riddle? He's crying."

      Tom blinked. Fawkes's slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy features. 

           "I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Tom Riddle. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

         Tom felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning. 

       "So ends the famous Tom Riddle," Said Potter's distant voice."Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mublood mother soon, Riddle.....She bought you twelve years of borrowed time.... but Lord Voldermort got you in the end, as you knew he must...."

        If this is dying, thought Tom, it's not so bad.

         Even the pain was leaving him.....

         But was this dying? Instead of going back, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Tom gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Tom's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shinning all around the wound---except that there  _was_ no wound---

        "Get away, bird," Said Potter's voice suddenly."Get away from him----I said,  _get away----_ "

       Tom raised his head. Potter was pointing Tom's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirlpool of gold and scarlet. 

         "Phoenix tears......" Said Potter quitely, staring at Tom's arm."Of course....healing powers.....I forgot...."

         He looked into Tom's face."But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Tom Riddle.... you and me...."

         He raised the wand-----

         Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Tom's lap---- _the diary._

       Without doing it to destroy it, he trows it from the end of the Chamber and stood up. Grabbing Harry's hand and he was shocked.

       "What are you gonna do? Act like a cat. Begging not to be killed?" Potter laughed.

        "No, I want you to stay alive." Reply Tom.

       For a split second. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Potter looks at the end of the Chamber, a red hair boy was seizing the diary heart using a baskilisk fang. And he takes a step back and continuing screaming until he was gone. 

        A clatter of sounds has fallen off the floor and roll over until it stop from the statue's foot. 

       Ginny eyes are widen open as possible, she was alive. Tom have grinned angrily at Ron.

       "He tries to killed my sister!"


	8. Dobby's reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will put my version on this some of the chapters. Still thinking because writer block.

    "My boy! You have saved your sister!" Cried Molly in happiness as she tugged Ron into a big hug, a bear hug with a breaking bones. Not to tight but a gentle one, she doesn't want Ron to crush any of his bones.

     After their escaped from the Chamber with a help of Fawkes, Lockhart was still charmed. Not to mention he doesn't know his own very own name but, he seemed he doesn't though, after all. He tries to Charmed Tom and Ron in the Chamber.

      Standing next to Dumbledore's table, Tom looked pale and horrified about Ron have done in the Chamber, seized the Serpent's fang in the heart of the diary, ink was sprouted out, Potter's scream and now he was gone. Gone for good.

       The diary was laid open from Dumbledore's table next to the bowl of Lemon drop. A muggle candies and that was his favourite of all time.

        Fawkes was chriping his crimson feathers while he sat on the perch, he yawns monintally, his beady black eyes where tired but a small leaked healing tears have come out of it.

       "Wait your father hears about this!" Said Molly happily, still hugging Ron. Ginny have a curled smiles on her lip, looking happy.

      "Everyone should leave now, except Tom. I have a word with him." Said Dumbledore, their all left the office, Ginny was dragging Lockhart out of the office  because he doesn't want to leave the office and he kept muttered who he was.

      The office was silent, not a word was coming out of Dumbledore, he was puzzling about Tom. His eyes shimmering from him, a wide snapped eyes from Dumbledore and he finally spoken:"Tom, Ron have told me that you threw the diary and the serpent's fang from the end of the Chamber is that true?"

       "Yes it was." Tom reply anxiously.

        "Interesting, but why did you threw it?"

        Tom shook his head from side to side, he doesn't know why he threw it but, in his mind. Somebody have whispered it, a soft voice that have muttered about his name. A voice that told him not to do it because it was very important. But who could that be?

         "You didn't know?" Said Dumbledore frequently,"You should know because that's a mystery. I might told you a very important thing when the time was right."

        "You should be." Said the voice, their looked up from the top of the bookshelves, an old hat was sitting on there, its mouth was moving as it twitch. It was the  _Sorting Hat._ "Tom, you should know why you threw it. And of course, you didn't want to sorted in Slytherin because you begged not to."

         "But I want to sort in slytherin because it have loyalty." Said Tom.

         The hat chuckles."No can do Tom, you just don't want to...Remember last year?"

          Tom nodded.

          The door have flew open, a cold footsteps was heard beneath the floor, a walking fancy stick was tapping on the floor as it walks.

          "Out of my way, Riddle!" Said a cold hissing voice, shoving him away with his fancy walking stick, he have long blond sleek hair that was above was shoulders, think eyelashes and brows and greyed eyes. With a heavily wrapped in bandages was hiding behind him, was  _Dobby_.

           "Good evening, Lucius," Said Dumbledore pleasantly.

        Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Tom out with his fancy walking stick, he was standing steadily not falling off his feet. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of object terror in his face. 

         The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr.Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr.Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore. 

           "So!" He said."You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

          "Well, you see, Lucius," Said Dumbledore, smiling serenely,"the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter have been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for all the job after all. Very strange tales told me, too....Several of themy seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their familes if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

         Mr.Malfoy went even paler, than usual, but his eyes were still slits fury.

        "So----have you stopped the attacks yet?" He sneered."Have toy caught the culprit?"

         "We have," Said Dumbledore, with a smile.

           _"Well?"_ Said Mr.Malfoy sharply."Who is it?"

          "The same person as last time, but slightly different act." Said Dumbledore."But this time, Lord Voldermort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary. 

       He held up the small book with a large he through the center, watching Mr.Malfoy closely. Tom, however, was watching Dobby.

         The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixes meaningfully on Tom, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr.Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

      "I see...." Said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

       "A clever plan," Said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr.Malfoy stright in the eye."Because if Tom here"-----Mr.Malfoy shot Tom a swift, sharp look---"and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why----Ginny Weasley might have taken the Blame. No one would ever been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will...'

         Mr.Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike. His grinned his walking stick with his mighty tight hand. He have a huge grin on his face and he seems like he have failed something. Trying to change the subject as he doesn't want Dumbledore to went on.

        Behind his back, Dobby was pointing to the diary, and then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. And Tom suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

        Lucius have shaken his head monintally, blinking his eyes fastly and came to his voice with a cold one."We're going Dobby!"

        He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked hiking right through it. They couldn't hear Dobby squaling with pain all the way along the corridors. Tom stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him----

       "Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly."Can I give that diary  _back_ to Mr.Malfoy, please?"

         "Cerntaily, Tom," Said Dumbledore calmly."But hurry. The feast, remember..."

         Tom grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possible work, Tom took off one of his shoes,pulled off his slimy,filthl sock, and stuffe the diary into it. Then he ran down the dark corridor. 

         He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.

         "Mr. Malfoy," he gasped,skidding to a halt,"I've got something for you----"

           And he forced the smelly sock into Lucius's Malfoy's hand.

           "What the---?"

      Mr. Malfoy ripped the socket off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Tom.

     "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Tom Riddle," he said softly."They were meddlesome fools, too."

       He turned to go.

     But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Tom's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were priceless treasure. 

      "Master has given a sock," Said the elf in wonderment."Master gave it to Dobby."

      "What's this?" Spat Mr.Malfoy."What did you say?"

       "Got a sock," Said Dobby in disbelief."Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby----Dobby is  _free_."

       Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then heurged at Tom, pulling out his wand and whispering a spell but fronze again. His eyes was twitching madly, taking a step back and turns around as he walked away without a word. His mind was cursing something. 

       He disappeared from the dark corridors.

         "Tom Riddle freed Dobby!" Said the elf shrilly, gazing Tom, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in the orb-like eyes."Tom Riddle set Dobby free!"

        Dobby threw his arms around Tom's middle and hugged him."I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now..."

        "Tom Riddle is greater by far than Dobby knew!" He sobbed."Farewell, Tom Riddle!"

        And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.

        A few hours later after the feast and many students have gone off from the train station with their very own loving kind parents. Tom have to spent his summer with the Dudley again who have greeted him with a wave like their own fashioned of being nice.

************

    The moonlight has shone brightly after the clouds have move away, krul was echoing the silent street as it flew out of the graveyard where it landed.

    Harry was throw on the dusty floor, hearing flaming fire was crackling from the fireplace with a sounds of woods was put in the chimney as it burned and increase more fire. His eyes was blurring and he heard the wooden floor was creaking, sounded like a snake was slithering towards him.

      "Welcome back, my Lord." Said the cold voice as he continues increasing the fire. 

       Harry's eyes went normal as he sits up eagerly. His chest was in blood after the red-haired boy have seized the diary on the heart.

       "Massster, was bleeding. Ssssomeone help him!" The snake hissed worriedly. 

       "I'm fine." Hissed Harry back, pulling out his wand onto his robes and cast a spell onto his chest, the blood was coming back into his skin and the stain of blood was slowly decreasing to be gone.

        The snake have lifted her head up, she was a gigantic snake, twelve-feet long as she barfs like she was punking. A long golden chain was out of her mouth with slimy Salavar, Harry's robes was now slimy. 

        "I have guide it!" Hissed the snake."like you alwayssss told me to."

       Harry nodded and toke it as he put it into his pocket robes. A tall man was bending down and still increasing the fire, he was looking at the flames and turns around and stood up.

       Pouring a glass of hot water on the tea pot and gave it to Harry."here you go my lord, drink."

       He drank it and his very own tounge have almost burned."Does Frank visit here again?"

       He shook his head slightly, meaning he doesn't. Frank was an old man, an old Muggle man. He have broken leg and he worked at the Potter's house a very long time ago, a house that the Potter's lived there, rude and pity for the other people and villages. Rich, and no mercies to other people. 

       He was brave at the war back then, but now he still felt brave. He was living from his house and the Potter's house was short miles away from his house. He was alone with a pain leg with a walking stick. All he does was heating his kettle and pour it into the glass of water and enjoys it as he drank it.

        Police doesn't have any clue for the murdered of the Potter's house, husband and wife. No stab,no gun shot, no commuted murder or even  _suicide_ it was a perfect health. And doctors doesn't know why there is no clue or witness about their murder. 

       No clues, even the villages are feared about the orphaned boy. Harry Potter.

       "Good. If does, I'll make sure his dead. He tries to called the police multiple times." Said Harry in a cruel tone."I even gave him a chance to stayed alive."

        The tall man agreed."My lord, if he do it again. Would you killing him for sure?"

       The moon light have shone towards to Harry, his round glasses have shone brightly and reply from an angry tone."Of course you idiot! You even forgot to milk Nagini!"

        The snake slithering out of the room, exploring the house again and hunting rats like she always did. Echoing from the room where Harry was there, shouting at the tall man who have forgotten all the things he should do.

   

     


	9. Letters and gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please notice my autocorrect mistaken even grammar. My phone is being a bitch because of autocorrect. Also some of the plots that I used by JK Rowling. Is hard when my language isn't English.

    Tom sat from the edge of his bed, with a package and letters all scattered from his bed. He was waiting to Hedwig to come back because she have another letter from his godfather, Thomas Riddle.

      A man who have trapped from Azkaban for twelve years after Tom's parent death, the night who came  _Voldermort_ himself to the Salazar's house in order to kill them even him, but. He survived, he survived the killing curse with a lighting bolt scar from his forehead where he became famous. 

        For some reason, after Voldermort died. There is another person have came in. But, his parent are dead and nobody is there. His just him and his dead parent.

       Waiting the snowy owl to come back and is midnight. All his package was sent from the small owl name Pig. Ron's very own owl who was resting in Hedwig's cage after he drank the water tray. He took a nap with a soft hooting sounds.

      Vernon and his wife was sleeping from the other room. Snoring loudly across the intire room, Vernon's mustache was filled with left over rice. He ate a bowl of Chinese rice with a chicken legs that his wife ordered early even Tom have it too, except her son. Dusley have to slept under the cupboard where Tom have to slept in there for eleven years.

        No gifts and no birthdays. And Tom was nobody until he reaches his opposite sex. A very quite handsome man and Hogwarts of students liked him and the wizarding world knows him. He looked like he was ready toture the Dudley. 

        His already are! He totured them for being mean to him after eleven years and using his magic outside of school without Dumbledore notice.

      Is even worst that his God father was keeping an eye on Tom if the Muggles do something bad towards him.

        They are looked like winning pigs, kneeling down in front of him as they shook in fear or trembling. They followed what Tom have said if they don't, Tom have to bring out the big guns.

       Grabbing the package as he rips it open. The package was filled with treats from honey ducks that he did not go last year, because he made Auntie Marge became a hot air balloon and flew away with her dog barking loudly. 

         He promised to be nice and behave from his Auntie that he hated the most. Because many things happened between them,She have to gave Dusley a very nice gifts and cookies and Tom doesn't but she gave him a dog cookie that he have to ate it or before that her dog will eat it first and even bite him.

          Even the Christmas eve was the worst. She ordered Tom to have a walk with her dog and her dog hated Tom, it went faster like a horse running and Tom have to follow it with a leash and he almost tripped from his foot by the small rock on the street. 

        One of those days wasn't spectacular for Tom. All of it are horrible until he met Ron and Hermione and his life became great.

       Underneath the Honey ducks, Tom have to move the honey ducks away both of his hands. A itchy sweater with a big letter T in front. Stands for Tom and is red mix with yellow for his house.

        Molly have sent him a sweater. Every Christmas and before Hogwarts will start. She always made Tom a sweater because she thinks that Tom needs love from a mother since his mother was dead. He needs more love after the Dudley did horrible things to him. 

       Tom smiles softly as he put the package on the bed next to him and read a coulpe of letters from his friends.  

    Your scar hurted again? Did the You-Know-Who will come after you? Did you sense that bitch who tried  to kill my sister??! Anyway, my dad have bought the tickets for the Wizading world cup. Is like a Qudditich and your interesting in Qudditich! We hope to see you Tom. And oh yeah, happy late birthday. Sorry that you didn't celebrate your birthday last December. 

Love Ron.

        Tom smiles and fold it, putting it underneath the package and the other package was cake. Opening it with amazent smile. The cake was smell good and perfect. Molly must been hard work just to made this cake for Tom, Tom have put his finger on the cream and tasted. Is completely perfect and it tasted really nice.

         Eating it alone as he shoved it into his mouth and munch it happily. After he ate, he cast a cleaning charm on his hands and fingers because it was filled with cream.

           Opening the letter from the Weasley twin and it was in smudged in ink. It looked like it was hard to read. 

      How ya doing Tom? Great?! Horrible? Feeling bad? Sorry we are feeling worried. Anyway how does the Muggles do to you? Did they hurt you?--- ouch Fred! Stop poking my eye! Tom! How ya---Georgia ouch! You pinched my ear! No you poked my eye multiple times that I was gonna be blind! Fred no! Tom please blame Fred and happy late birthday!

Love the Weasley twin. 

           Tom laughs quitely and read the next one from Hermione.

Your scar hurt again. You must Report to Dumbledore about your scar. He'll find out that You-Know-who will get you. My mom and dad let me to stayed with Ron and his annoying owl. Pig sometimes popped my bushy hair and Ron laughed about it, and he sometimes popped on my homework. Anyway there's a package I sent to you and its filled with books. Hope you like it and happy late birthday.

Love Hermione. 

       "What a nerd." Tom mumbles with a laugh. Hedwig the eagle snowy owl came back with a letter on his beak----He falls down and hitted the bushes. Tom have forgot to open the window for Hedwig after he shutted the window because Errol came in.

        The bushes was rustling and shaking as Hedwig folded his wings with a shook head and flies again. Glaring at Tom with his yellow eyes.

          "Sorry buddy." Tom said jerkily and opening the window and let the owl in. It flies on the bed and still glaring at Tom.

          Tom grabbed the letter with a stamp as he opens the letter from his godfather have sent. 

How are you Tom? Great? Thank you for letting me escaped from the tower with your friend. Or the dementors will come. Buckbeak was doing great and he was digging his beak on the ground looking for worms to eat. I'll try to give him a proper food but he won't let me. I won't be telling where I am because the Ministry was still after me. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy the firebolt that I gave you and Happy late birthday. 

Love Thomas Riddle.

      Tom sighs happily and folding the letter. The firebolt was great and it was a wicked fast! Since his nimbus two thousand was broken after the Whooping Willow have destroyed it with its mighty branches.

         He was a seeker and played Qudditich since First year of Hogwarts. And he and Teammates have won after Slytherin. 

        Reading all the letters and opening the package, Tom have let Errol out and went back to the Burrow and Finally, Hedwig was resting in his cage and he was no sharing careering from the first where Errol was trying to rest into his cage and he won't let it until Tom commands him and he practically let him in.

        Pulling the sheets back into him and snuggled from his pillow,"Night Hedwig." Said Tom softly. 

         The owl gave him a swag flips of wing not greeting him back and went to sleep from a long trip way back. 

 

                                      

     


	10. The Call of the Dark lord

    The moonlight shone brightly on the Potter's house, stars are visible from the night sky,kruls are making a screeching sounds as they flew from anothere grave yard where they landed each one of them one by one.

        A flash of green light was hitted by Frank as he fell down on the wooden dustites floor, A snake was crawling from the top of the arm chair as its  hissed with a tounge flicked. A walking stick was rolling until its stop from the old walls with a small crack from the corner with a spider and spider webs.

         Two men where trembling in fear, one the tall man and one the short bold man. 

         Harry draws his wand and tap it softly, smirking evilly, his eyes was perfect from the spell he have used for Frank to be killed. The man laid dead on the dustites floor and one leaked tear was out of his eye, this must be saying goodbye from the cruel world.

          Nagini crawls out of the top of the arm chair through the hearth rug where she curled into a ball and slowly changing into her very new skin.

        "My lord..." Said the tall man in fear, eyes was twitching, hands was sweating, a cold shiver down the spine, his lip was shaking and he seemed that he doesn't want to speak anymore. Fear that Harry might killed him as well.

         "What?!" Said Harry sharply, eyes was glaring at him and his eyes seemed to be glowing by the moon light that shone from the broken window.

            "Wh-where are you gonna hide that bo-body." He said trembling in fear. 

           "Nothing of course!" Reply Harry standing up.

           "My lord.....what would happen if you didn't killed him? What happen if he called the police this time?" Said the bold man, shaking his fingers and hands in fear that he have a missing fingers, he doesn't have a middle finger but an index finger. 

        "Technically we are dome Wormtail." Said Harry amazement,"If he called the police, all over the world and wizading world will find out our plans. Even known that we are planning to kill  _Tom Riddle._ I would love to see his dead gorgeous body on my feet."

          Two men nodded quickly, still shaking in fear.

          "Anyway, I must called my fellow death eaters to have a meeting in this house, come, let's go outside." Said Harry walking out of the room, they followed him behind while Nagini was struggling to escape from her old skin, few seconds later she was out, leaving her old skin laid there as she quickly crawls out of room. Towads from Harry's shoulders. 

           "Get off me! You fat snake!" Harry Spat angrily.

         "Ssssorry masssster." She hissed, slithering out of his shoulders through the grass ground.

        Cold wind was approaching them----Making them all shivering in cold, the clouds was thick as black, is means that it was gonna be rain, stars was slowly covering from the black clouds and the moon as well.

          Wormtail was making a spultireng sounds of coldness, rubbing his arms with his big hands and the tall man seemed to be struggling the cold without making the same thing as Wormtail did.

              _"MORSMODRE!"_ Harry have pulled out his wand, directly at the black clouds with a shout of green lights was coming from the end of his wand.

          A colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tounge. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in the a hoze of greenish smoke, etched the black sky like a new constellation. 

          Black smokes was coming out from behind the skull's back and it appeared to be a long hoodie black robes that bench with a mask.

         They bow at him, that one death eater was shaking as Harry walked forward to him.

         "Welcome my friends." Said Harry, pretending to be sweet, grabing the one death eater robes from his neck and he stood up quickly with wobbles legs.

           "My lord...." He said in a shaking tone as he gulped. 

             "You have failed me, Lucius Malfoy." Said Harry sharply taking his mask off and he goes to his knees.

           "My lord---I didn't  _mean_ too fail you," he said.

         "Oh fuck off! You even tried to kill Riddle in the dark corridor walls! Nagini have told me. Isn't that true, Lucius?" Harry asks with his eyes was shimmering. 

            A thunder appear from the night sky, the colossal skull have vanished in a mist as the heavy rain approached to them. Robes are all soaking wet and Harry's round glasses have spattered in rains that he could still sees Lucius Malfoy from his visible glasses. A loud thuder was strikes from the old bamboo tree around the distance, and it was buring quickly and rains have must ran the fires out.

            "Yes, it was true----" Harry have slapped him across the face, his face was brist and have a bright red hand mark.

          "You foul!" Harry grinted."Did I told you not to kill him! I'm the one who will kill him! You idiot!"

           Lucius shook his body in fear,"I didn't mean too! And I didn't mean that the boy have destroyed your diary!"

          "I already knew," Said Harry."I have blood on my chest and I healed quickly. We must go inside or before the thunder must hits us."

        I loud of pit-ful screams was coming from the background, Wormtail almost got strikes by the lighting and he must have stepped nagini's tail that it was hissing madly with her ugly face triangle.

        They all went inside, soaking wet from the rains that it was thundering loudly as ever. Floor have footprints from the were shoes of an death eaters. 

       "Massster, I'm hungry!" Nagini hissed.

        Harry glares at her and said,"There is plenty of rats in here you dumb snake!"

         "But it ran out!" She looks at the very corner, Wormtail was transformed into a rat as nagini slithering towards him, she wraps her body on it, crushing the life out of him.

        "Nagini no! Eat Frank instead." Harry points at the old man dead body, where is still there. She unwraps her body on Wormtail as the rat was squaking in happiness and went to the hole.

       The meeting was very long and Nagini have completely ate Frank, It was the most disgusting thing that ever happen from Nagini's live. 


	11. The Invatation

     Heading downstairs, seeing the three Dusleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as he entered or sat down. Feared that he might toture them again and his godfather was eyeing on Tom, if the Muggles hurt him, he have to bring the big guns if they do.

       Sometimes the Dusleys have to gut to shouted or yelled at Tom no matter how he totured them after what they have done after eleven years, locking him from the cupboard stairs and making his life miserablely as hell.

         Uncle Vernon's large red face was hidden behind the morning 's  _Dailly Mail,_ and Aunt Petunia was cutting a grapefruit into quarters, her lip pursed over her horselike teeth.

         Dudley looked furious and sulky, and somehow seemed to be as he always took up more space than usual. This was saying something, When Aunt Petunia put a quarter of unsweetened grapefruit onto Dudley's plate with a tremulous"There you are, Diddy darling,"

         Dudley glowered at her. His life had taken most unpleasant turn since he had come home for the summer with his end-of-year report.

        Tom glares at her with his deep red eyes, his looks looked like no-for-me?-I'll-toture-you-later. She shivered in fear and went to the grill, grabbing a breads and put it into the toaster, the toaster was heating up and few minutes. It have a ding sounds as she placed the toaster onto the plate and bread it using a butter knife. Since she have the grapefruit for Dudley and Vernon only them. decided to make a toaster for Tom.

          She went to him with her arms was shaking and places the plate on the table,"Thanks." Said Tom happily and went back without a word.

          Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had managed to find excuses for Dudley's bad marks as usual: Aunt Petunia always insisted that Dudley was a very gifted boy whose teachers didn't understand him, while Uncle Vernon maintained that"he didn't want some swotty little nancy boy girl a son anway." They also skated over the accusations of bullying report----"He's a boisterous little boy, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Aunt Petunia had said tearfully.

             "Good for him," Tom thought laughing from the back of his head, since he is such a great bully and he have a bad marks. He have been bullied Tom for eleven years ago with some of his friends where laughing and chuckling at him, calling him the word  _freak_.

           The door bell rang. Uncle Vernon heaved himself out of his chair and set off down the hall. Quick as a flash, while his mother was occupied with the kettle, Dudley stole the rest of Uncle Vernon's grapefruit. 

            Tom heard talking at the door, and someone laughing, and Uncle Vernon's answering curtly. Then the front door closed, and the sound of ripping paper came from the hall.

          Aunt Petunia set the teapot down on the table and looked curiously around to see where Uncle Vernon had got to. She didn't have to wait long to find out; after about a minute, he was back. He looked livid. 

          "You," he barked at Tom."In the living room.Now."

          Bewildered, wondering what on earth he was supposed to have done this. Tom got up and followed Uncle Vernon out of the kitchen and into the next room. Uncle Vernon closed the door sharply behind both of them. 

         "So," he said, marching over to the fireplace and turning to face Tom as though he were about to pronounce him under arrest.  _"So."_

         Tom would have dearly loved to have said,"So what?" But he didn't feel that Uncle Vernon's temper should be tested this early in the morning, especially when it was already under severe strain from lack of food, after all. He feared Tom and he therefore settled for looking politely puzzled.

          "This just arrived," Said Uncle Vernon. He brandished a piece of purple writing paper at Tom."A letter. About you."

         Tom's confusion increased. Who would be writing to Uncle Vernon about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman?

         Uncle Vernon glared at Tom, then looked down at the letter and began to read aloud:

_Dear Mr. And Mrs Dusley,_

_We have been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Tom about Ron._

_As Tom might have told you, the final of the Qudditich World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports._

_I do hope you will allow us to take Tom to the match, as really this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Tom stay for the reminder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school._

_It would be best for Tom to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggles postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is._

_Hoping to see Tom soon,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Molly Weasley**_

_P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on._

       Uncle Vernon finished reading, put his hand back into his breast pocket, and drew out something else.

        "Look at this," he growled. 

         He held up the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Tom had to fight down a laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into which Mrs. Weasley had squeezed the Dusleys' address in minute writing. 

          "She did put enough stamps on, then," Said Tom,trying to sound as though Mrs.Weasley was a mistake anyone could make. His uncle's eyes flashed.

            "So---can I go then?" He asked. 

         A slight spasm crossed Uncle Vernon's large purple face. The mustache bristled. Tom thought he knew what was going on behind the mustache: a furious battle as two Uncle Vernon's most fundamental instincts came into conflict. Allowing Tom to go would make Tom happy, something Uncle Vernon had struggled against for thirteen years. On the other hand, allowing Tom to disappear to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer would get rid of him two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Tom in the house.(Because of Toture) to give himself thinking time, he looked down at Mrs.Weasley's letter again. 

          "Who is this woman?" He said, staring at the signature with distaste.

           "You've seen her," Said Tom."She's my friend Ron's mother, she was meeting him off the Hog----off the school train at the end of the last term.

        He had almost said"Hogwarts Express," and that was sure way to get his uncle's temper up. Nobody ever mentioned the name of Tom's school aloud in the Dusley household. 

        Uncle Vernon screwed up his enormous face as though trying to remember something very unpleasant.

         "Dumpy sort of woman?" He growled finally."Load of children with red hair?"

        Tom frowned. He thought it was a bit rich of Uncle Vernon to call anyone "dumpy," when his own son, Dudley, had finally achieved what he'd been threatening to do since the age of three, and become wider than he was tall.

         Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again.         "Qudditich," he muttered under his breathe." _Qudditich-----_ what is this rubbish?"

         Tom felt a second stab of annoyance. 

          "It's a sport," he said shortly."Played on broom---"

          "All right, all right!" Said Uncle Vernon loudly. Tom saw with seem satisfaction, that his uncle looked vaguely panicky. Apparently his nerves couldn't stand the sound of the word "broomsticks" in his living room. He took refuge in perusing the letter again. Tom saw his lip form the words"send us your answer in the normal way." He scowled.

            "What does she means,'the normal way?' He spat.

           "Normal for us," Said Tom, and before his uncle could stop him, he added," You know, owl post. That's what's normal wizard."

          Uncle Vernon looked as outraged as if Tom just uttered a disgusting swear word. Shaking with anger, he shot a nervous look through the window, as though expecting to see some of the neighbours with their ears pressed against the glass.

         He wanted to say more about what Tom have said but the words he have said to him,"You can go." Fear enough about the neighbours were still pressing their ears against the glass.

        Tom have stumbled out of the room through his room upstairs happily, the neighbours where not pressing their ears against the glass anymore and went away with one shot a glare on Vernon. 

         Entering his room happily. The first thing he saw that Hedwig was back. He was sitting in his cage, staring angrily at Tom with his enormous yellow eyes, and clicking his beak in the way that he was annoyed about something. Exactly what was annoying him became apparent almost at once.

         "OUCH!" Said Tom as what appeared to be a small,gray,feathery tennis ball collided with the side of his head. Tom massaged the spot furiously, looking up to see what had hit him, and saw a minute owl, small enough to fit into the palm of his hand, whizzing excitedly around the room like a loose firework. Tom then realized that the owl had dropped a letter at his feet. Tom bent down, recognized Ron's handwriting, then tore open the envenlope. Inside was a hastily scribbled note.

         Few minutes later after reading about the Envelope what Ron have wrote and sent to him, about the Qudditich World Cup and got the tickets Ireland versus Bulgaria,Monday night and a little name of his annoyed owl. "Pig." Hermione have told Tom about Ron's owl and which is kinda funny a little bit and Ron have told him about the tickets last night. His family might pick Tom up if the Muggles like it or not.

       Tom have wrote a letter for his godfather, giving Hedwig the letter as he holds it into his beak, glaring at him about what happened last night, hoping it won't happen again. 

         Tom opened the window for him as it flew out of the room, sending the letter to his godfather from a long journey.

         Tom laid on his bed, staring at the emtpy ceiling with a smile face on him. He would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow, his scar felt perfectly normal again, and he was going to watch the Qudditich World Cup. It was hard, just now, to feel worried about anything---even Lord Voldermort. 


	12. The Portkey (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should stop updating if you guys doesn't like this :(.

      Tom have to slept in Ron's room, hearing the loud snore from his best friend across the in tire room, covering his ears from the pillow. Struggling the snore comes from his best friend. He have left the Privet drive yesterday, Arthur and the rest of his sons where at the Dusleys' boarded-up fire place, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it.

         Struggling to escape from the fire place, Because they have used a green powder in order to travel at the Dusleys' Or because all of them where  _in_ the fireplace at the same time.

       Fred have given Dudley a big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers. Opening the wrappers and ate it, few minutes later and he was ganging and sputtering on a foot-long,purple,slimy thing that was protruding from his mouth. 

        Fred have given him a tounge-toffe, making his tounge to became long, Arthur have try to fixed it but, Dudley's families was protecting him while he cried in terror, his tounge was getting longer as ever and Arthur have  let Tom first to go back at the Burrow before him While he fixed this madness and he might teach his son a lesson.

         Bill and Charlie are in the Burrow, Charlie who worked with dragons in Romania. He might be taking care of Hagrid's dragon where he found the egg from a stranger from first year, Bowling it from a hot bowling water at the fireplace, flames was heating up underneath the bowling water until it was finished. 

        Taking it out and placed it on the round table where Tom,Ron, and Hermione have gathed on the round table. Few minute later it hatched and it was a baby dragon.

          Tom felt though he had barely lain down to sleep in Ron's room when he was being shaken by Mrs. Weasley.

         "Time to go, Tom,dear," she whispered, moving away to wake Ron.

           Tom sat up, groaning and rubbing hid tiredly eyes, he doesn't have much sleep the duel of Ron's loud snore last night. It was still dark outside. Ron muttered indistinctly as his mother roused him. At the foot of Tom's mattress he saw two large, dishevled shapes emerging from tangles of blankets.

          " 'S' time already?" Said Fred groggily.

         They dressed in silence, too sleepy to talk, then, yawning and stretching, the four of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.

         Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of s large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so they could see his clothes more clearly was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

          "What d'you think?" He asked anxiously."We're supposed to go incognito----do I look like a Muggle, Tom?"

        "Yeah," said Tom, smiling,"very good."

         "Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" Said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

          "Well, they're Apparating,aren't they?" Said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into the bowls."So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

         Tom knew the Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappering almost instantly in another, but had never known any Hogwarts student to do it, and understood that it was very difficult.

         "So they're still in bed?" Said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him."Why can't we Apparate too?"

         "Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley."And where have those girls got to?"

          She hustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

          "You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Tom asked.

           "Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans."The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a licence. It's not very easy, Apparation, when it's not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and Splinched themselves."

            Everyone around the table except Tom winced.

            "Er----- _Splinched_?" Said Tom.

          "They left half of themselves behind," said Mr. Weasley, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge."So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I cab tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind...."

          Tom had a sudden vision of a pair of legs and an eyeball lying abandoned on the pavement of Privet Drive.

          "Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly."But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don t bother with it. Prefer brooms---slower, but safer."

         "But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"

           "Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning."He failed the first time, Apparated five smiles south of  time. Apparate five miles south of where he meant top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

          "Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

         "Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George."He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

         There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

        "Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

       "We've got a bit of a walk." Said Mr. Weasley.


	13. The Portkey (Part 2/2)

      "Walk?" Said Tom."What, are we walking to the world cup?"

      "No,no, that's miles away." Said Mr. Weasley, smiling."We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggles attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Qudditch World Cup-----"

      "George!" Said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped. 

      "What?" Said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

      "What is that in your pocket?"

       "Nothing!"

        "Don't lie to me!"

      Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, _"Accio!"_

      Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab of them but missed, they sped right into Mrs.Weasley's outstretched hand.

        "We told you to destroy them!" Said Mrs.Weasley furiously, holding up what we're unmistakably more  Ton-tounge Toffees."We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets go on, both of you!"

        It was an unpleasant scene; the twins  had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs.Weasley managed to find them all.

         _"Accio! Accio! Accio!"_ she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all softs of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

         "We spent six mouths developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

        "Oh a fine way to spend six mouths!" She shrinked."No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

       All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mrs.Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

         Ginny looked upon to Tom, as Tom looked at her with a quick and sudden noticed. She blushes deeply as she sank from her seat. No bloody reason why she always blushed upon to Tom, sometimes she ran away by him or even hid somewhere else to stay away from Tom. Ever since she have lost her imaginary friend. Who have helped her to wrote a poem about Tom, since great old Harry Potter tried to kill Tom in the Chamber.

          "Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley," and  _behave yourselves_ ," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer."I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he,Tom,Ron,Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

        It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only, a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Tom, have been thinking thousands of wizards speeding toward the Qudditch World Cup, sped up to walk with Mr. Weasley.

          "So how  _does_ everyone get there without all the Muggles noticed?"

         "It's been a massive organizational problem," sighed Mr.Weasley. "The trouble is, about a hundred thousand wizards turn up at the World Cup, and of course, we just haven't got a magical site big enough to accommodate them all. There are places Muggles can't penetrate, but imagine trying to pack a hundred thousand wizards into Diagon Alley or platform nine and three-quarters. So we had to find a nice deserted moor, and set up as many anti-Muggle precautions as possible. The whole Ministry's been working on it for months. First, of course, we have to stagger the arrivals. People with cheaper tickets have to arrive two weeks beforehand. A limited number use Muggle transport, but we can't have too many clogging up their buses and trains----remember, wizards are coming from all over the world. Some Apparate, of course, but we have to set up safe points for them to appear, well away from Muggles. I believe there's  a handy wood they're using as the Apparation point. For those who don't want to Apparate, or can't, we use Portkeys. They're objects that used to transport wizards from one spot to another at prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There have been two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up at the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where were headed."

        Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St.Catchpole.

        "What sort of objects are Portkeys?" Said Tom curiously. 

         "Well, they can be anything," said Mr. Weasley."Unobtrusive things, obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them....stuff they'll just think is litter...."

          They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky black-ness diluting to deepest blue. Tom's hands and feet were freezing. Mr.Weasley kept checking his watch.

          They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tickets of grass. Each breath Tom took was sharp in his chest and his legs were starting to seize up when, at last, his feet found level ground.

          "Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater,"Well, we've made good time---we've got ten minutes...."

         Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side.

         "Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr.Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground."It won't be big.....Come on....."

         They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a coulpe of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

       "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

        Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

         "Amos!" Said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

        Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

         "This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley." He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

        Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quiditch team at Hogwarts.

         "Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all, he gave Tom a glance of dangerous glares upon him. As Tom do the same thing on him. Both of them are enemy after Cedric have beated him in the Qudditch match.

        Everybody said hi back and a strange voice that comes by Tom. Except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Qudditch match of the previous year.

         "Long walk, Arthur?" Cedric's father asked.

         "Not too bad," said Mr. Weasley."We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

         "Had to get up at two, didn't we Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparation test. Still.....not complaining.....Qudditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons----and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got easy....." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three Weasley boys, Tom, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"

        "Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out hid children."This is Hermione, friend of Ron's----and Tom, and other friend---"

         "Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening."Tom? Tom  _Riddle_?"

         "Er---yeah," said Tom.

         Tom used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lighting scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable.

        "Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory."Told us all about playing against you last year....I said to him, I said-----Ced, that'll be some thing to tell your grandchildren, that will..... _You beat Tom Riddle_!"

       Tom couldn't think of any reply to this, so he remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed. 

       "Tom fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered with a glare that he have done early again, looking upon to Tom's horrible face."I told you....it was an accident....."

       "Yes but  _you_ didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son back."Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman.... but the best man won, I'm sure Tom'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls of his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

         "Must be nearly time," said Mr.Weasley quickly, pulling out his watch again."Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

       "No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," said Mr. Diggory."There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

         "Not that I know of," said Mr.Weasley."Yes, it's a minute off....We'd better get ready...."

        He looked around at Tom and Hermione.

          "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do---"

          With difficulty, owing to their m bulky backpacks, the nine of them crowed around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory. 

          They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Tom how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now....nine people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarknees, waiting....

        "Three....." muttered Mr.Weasley, one eye still on his watch,"Two....one....."

        It happened immediately: Tom felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet lefr the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a bowl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then----His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.

          Tom looked up. Mr.Weasley, Mr.Diggory, and Cedric were still standing though very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

         "Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.


	14. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't update for a while. I kinda lose interest on this story tbh, anyway sorry for the writers block and please notice my grammar error. If you so, tell me and I'll change it. Sorry about the half chapter, my tablet is almost dead and I charged it.

    The night sky was sparkling from a tiny stars, Moon was covered by clouds and slowly moving from aside, showing its bright light toward from the Potter house, it stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its window boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Potter house was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied. 

     The Potter house was still in shape since it wasn't looking a fine manor anymore; it still in shape and the things from outisde was still there, the stars was shinning above the night sky and making a new consolation.

    Harry was waiting his owl-----Snowy-----his snow night owl, he has sent a letter to Barty Crouch JR. If he has sent Harry's followers from there and showed the dark mark from the  _Qudditch World Cup_ to appear that the dark lord was back, indeed, he was back since he slowly getting bounding stronger. He was still has the pain by hid chest after the red-hair boy stabbed his diary into the heart.

     He rocks his four-poster chair from side to side like a rocky chair, he was still waiting his owl by the opened window  onto the ceiling on top.

    He sighs croakily, He stood up, he went to the small rectangle bookshelves and fingering one of the book spines to pick the book he wante, he was in his office and his office was made from fluffly red carpet floor, the celing was made with plaster, and there is a greenish couch nealry the small rectangle bookshelf since it hace two rectangle bookshelves from one side and another and his viper friend was there, resting upon the greenish couch. Nagini.

     Nagini is a half-woman, half-snaks creature in some Indian mythology. The origin of the name, Nagini in America. This is the culture in which name originate, or in the case of a word, the language. 

     Harry pulled out a copy of  _Quddtich through ages_ and sat back from his four-poster chair as he puts his feet onto his office table and started to read. Nagini' s opens her eyes and slowly crawling toward him enthusiasm.

     Harry looks under his office table and saw his viper friend.

    "What do you want?" Harry asks in a low faint hiss.

     It crawls from his four-poster chair and stayed therein a ministration cared toward her master who was giving her a succinctly look, while she places her head under Harry's head who was buried by his hair.

     Few minutes later, Snowy came back with a letter on her beak and she has brought a little friend, an eagle owl that Harry hasn't seen before and it was comes out of nowhere. She lands on his office table and Harry looks at her in amazement. 

      "Oh, you came back with a letter and an owl." Said Harry hesitation before he takes the letter out of her beak. He opens the letter and takes a gaze upon the two owls who was souring toward the perch around the left corner.

      As they sat each other by the perch and started to make a tender love together that Harry doens't know whose owl was that.

    Harry looks at the letter that Barty sent to him, it have smudged that was hard to read.

**My lord, Your followers and me was there and sent the dark mark like you said. The ministry where looking for us from there. We don't want to lock from Azkaban when the Ministry finds us. As our mission, for you, we need to keep an eye to the light side including the Riddle boy. I won't be there from the house to keep an eye to you. Stay safe my lord.**

   "Pathetic." Harry sneers as he crumbled the letter and throws it from the trash bit nealry next to him."Why the hell he needs to keep an eye on me? I mean, I can take care of myself and he even stay safe? Ha! I can take care of myself since peolpe fear me."

    His viper friend agreed his option. Since Barty always kept an eye to his lord, he always keen toward to Harry and Harry felt livid after he read the letter that Barty has sent him. 'Stay safe my lord.' Fucker, He can take care of himself.

     Harry came back reading the book, while he was reading a cold footsteps have heard from the hall outside, the door swung open. Wormtail perked his head out by the door, Harry looks up and stares at him astonished.

     He slowly came out if the door, Snowy and the other eagle snowy owl stares at him in disgust. He closed the door behind, his fingers are shaking and his lips where trembling. Harry's viper friend was hissing at Wormtail, furiously.  She seems like she wanted to eat him in a whole and not miding if he turns intoa rat instead.

     Wormtail bowls his lord in influence as he kissed his one knee cap and stood up somersault. 

      "What do you want, Wormtail? I'm reading." Harry snapped. 

      "My lord.....Lucius has seen the Riddle boy...he was in the Qudditch World Cup with his friends...." He said shuddering, he only laid eyes on Harry's viper snake who was gets out of the four-poster chair and went toward him, very slowly till he moves backward.

     "How do you know Lucuis saw the Riddle boy? And I knew he was there, along with my other followers?" Harry asks.

     He pulled out a letter by his pocket that was crumble,"He sent me, he sent me his letter by his owl."

     Harry rubs his chin underneath and laid his eyes on his viper friend "Nagini, no." Harry warned Fury."Eat him next time if he was dead, Now, what did Lucius do? Did he attacks the Riddle boy?"

    "No, my lord," he reply shortly as he gave the letter quickly, Harry grabs it and put it from his pocket to read it later on, he still felt livid about Barty's letter he has sent to him. He can't control his temper.

     Wormtail was still eyeing at the viper."My lord, can you move your snake, away from me?" He said in a rather poor ventriloquist.

     "NO!" Harry yelled waspishly at him."I cannot! Besides, she won't eat you, not yet till you die! Now, move along Wormtail!"

    He bowled shakily and moved along like he said, before Harry's viper friend pretends to attack him as he shuts the door quickly, Nagini's sharp venomous long fang was stuck by the door and tried to move it away.

     Harry rolls his eyes upon her, He stood up and went to her. He wasn't occupied the book anymore but turns his snake to it as he tries to removes her sharp venomous long fang by the door.

* * *

  After the incident m of the Qudditch World Cup, Tom saw something upon the night sky. A Colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tounge. As he watched it rose higher and higher, blazing in ahaze of greenish smoke, etched of the black sky like a new consolation.

    Tom Riddle was sitting on his four-poster, waiting Hedwig to come back, he forgot to send a letter to his godfather after what happened from the world cup. He thought Hedwig was in the Owlery.

    Few minutes later, he looks to the window, his eyes sparkles by the half-moon light. He saw Hedwig flying toward to the window, he stood up and opens the window for him.

   He sources around the room and fell onto Tom's bed like he acted like it was a plane crashed.

    "Where have you been?" Tom asks curiously to his owl.

    Hedwig stood up in a somersault way, he looked like he has drank five butter beers in one day and he looked very plastered.

     He looks at Tom; his eyes sparkling by the sight of him, Tom crouches down toward him and looks at him.

     "Where have you been?" He asks the same question he asked early.

     "You have hang out another owl, do you?" Tom asks rapidly.  His eyes was shimmering toward him, he has been seen Hedwig with another owl every night at the Dursleys' apartment where their sat each other on the electric wire. The owl was snuggling on Hedwig while Hedwig perked his beck on the owl, sofly. Both of them are having a tender love while Tom watched them by the window.

    His owl gave him a croakily hoot and regardless nog paying attention what he has said to him. He wanted to change the subject to Tom, he decided to fly toward to his cage, tried to lick himself from there as he swings his little swing from side to side, looking sheepishly.

    Tom rolls his eyes on him and came back to his four-poster. He doesn't know why Hedwig isn't telling him about the owl that he used to hang out with it.

    Meanwhile Harry's owl was dreamily at the perch, while he reads the letter Wormtail has gavw him, after the other owl left by the open window on the ceiling on top. No clue whose owl was that, but between his owl and the other owl seems like a bound of soul mate. 

 


End file.
